It's What Nature Intended
by XxBlackVeilBridesRockxX
Summary: What will happen when Once Ler meets a woman who will get in the way of his business? Will he change his ways or keep with the plan? *This is my own spin off of 'The Lorax'. It's not the exact same as the movie and it will have my own ending. Only own OC*
1. Information

Name: Cambria Melody Reeves

Nickname: Bria

Age: 23

Birthday: May 17

Style: Girly/Tomboyish

Look: Shoulder blade-length red hair, Roundish grass-green eyes

Body: Hourglass figure, large bust

Blood Type: AB Negative

Residence: Unknown

Friends: Mary Ann Sower (unknown whereabouts), The Lorax

Parents: Katie Justine Reeves (deceased), Marcus Anthony Reeves (deceased)

Siblings: Indigo Naomi Reeves (alive)

History: Cambria lost her parents at the age of 18; her sister only 10 at the time. Since she was considered an adult at this age, she was legally able to care for Indigo herself. People have seen the two in town shopping but no one knows of their whereabouts when it comes to residence. It's not like anyone really cared enough to find out though. The only one who knows of where they live is The Lorax. He was Cambria's and Indigo's first friend. Cambria is very nature friendly and hates corporations who are filling the air with smog; ruining nature with their harsh chemicals.

Personality: Very friendly, love animals, looks on the positive side until it's impossible, can be a bit of a bitch at times, speaks her mind, doesn't care what anyone thinks of her

Name: Indigo Naomi Reeves

Nickname: Indi

Age: 15

Birthday: September 22

Style: Girly/Tomboyish

Look: Elbow-length blonde hair, Almond hazel eyes

Body: Little curves, small bust

Blood Type: AB Negative

Residence: Unknown

Friends: Cambria Melody Reeves, The Lorax

Parents: Katie Justine Reeves (deceased), Marcus Anthony Reeves (deceased)

Siblings: Cambria Melody Reeves

History: Indigo lost her parents when she was only 10 years of age. Her older sister was deemed the responsibility of taking care and raising Indigo. She has no other friends except for her sister, the animals in the forest and The Lorax. Indigo is against chopping down trees and filling the air with smog.

Personality: Shy, very quiet, looks on both negative and positive, can be very outspoken at times, always says something worth listening to, doesn't care what anyone thinks of her

Cambria Melody Reeves: .com/?q=anime red heads&order=9&offset=0#/d3708ph

Indigo Naomi Reeves: .com/?qh=§ion=&q=anime+blondes#/d31s0da

The Lorax: .com/?qh=§ion=&q=anime+lorax#/d412haq

Once Ler: .com/?q=anime once ler&order=9&offset=0#/d4s6pb0

Mary Ann Sower: .com/?q=anime blonde women&order=9&offset=192#/d30izy5

Katie Justine Reeves: .com/?q=anime brunette women&order=9&offset=48#/d4f0gs3

Marcus Anthony Reeves: .com/?qh=§ion=&q=anime+carlisle+cullen#/d1rzdwv

This is my own spin-off of 'The Lorax'. So things won't be exactly how they were in the movie and I'll have my own ending to it. I do not own any of the characters from the movie. I only own my OC's. Enjoy! 3


	2. Chapter 1

**Cambria's POV**

The sound of pounding feet coming towards my bedroom awoke me from a dreamless sleep. I stretched and groaned in my bed, waiting for my younger sister to bound through my door and jump onto my queen sized bed. Sure enough, her hyperactive self ran into my room, panting with her hands resting on her knees.

"There's something going on outside, Bria." Indigo huffed, looking at me and then the window.

I glanced at her confused. "What could be going on?" I asked while walking into my closet. "Nothing ever goes on here, you know that. That's why we moved here."

I couldn't make out Indi's voice through the closed closet door as I got dressed quickly and threw my hair up in a messy bun. Prancing out, I pulled on my Toms and dragged Indigo outside with me.

"What do you think could be going on?" My sister questioned.

"I don't know. But hopefully nothing stupid or bad in the lease."

**Once Ler's POV**

I didn't get what was so bad about chopping down one Truffula Tree_.' I mean, it's not like some Tree Guardian is gonna come and punish me_.' I chuckled to myself at the absurd thought. I placed the soft leaves I had gathered into a basket close by me.

Turning, I was met by an orange looking creature standing on the trunk of the chopped tree. He looked at me with a stern gleam in his eyes. Arms crossed and foot tapping; he kept glancing from me to the Truffula. I opened my mouth to say something smart-ass like to the creature, when he beat me to it.

"Did you chop down this tree?" He asked.

I couldn't bring myself to admit to it for some reason. Just by looking at him it made me feel ashamed to have ever come to the Truffula Forest. I stole a glance down at my axe with my lips pursed and eyes wide. I decided to do something on impulse rather than think it through. Let me just say it was rather stupid of me to do.

I pointed back behind the orange thing and just as I thought he looked back. When his gaze was focused on the fake thing I pointed at, I dropped my axe onto one of the bears I had just met. "I think he did it." I pointed to where the bear was when the creature looked back. Only to have his bushy eyebrows be raised at my idiotic actions. His jaw dropped open to intake breath and retort at me.

Until he was interrupted. "Lorax!"


End file.
